He Who Is Wild
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: When Toushiro Hitsugaya encounters a ryoka named Vegeta, he faces the challenge of proving to everyone that the saiyan prince means them no harm. And when Vegeta disappears, Toushiro follows him into an adventure that will change his life forever. Bonus Chapter added!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The alarm rang though-out the Seireitei and the Hell Butterflies echoed the message, notifying all members of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"_All Captains and Lieutenants report to Sokyoku Hill immediately! A ryoka has been spotted! Do not attempt to fight it alone, it is believed to be extremely powerful and dangerous! I repeat! All Captains and Lieutenants report to Sokyoku Hill immediately!"_

All of the captains and their lieutenants raced to Sokyoku Hill. None of them were ready for what they were about to encounter. For one captain, however, this was the encounter that would change his life forever.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 1 Arrival**

10th Squad Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto were one of the first to arrive at Sokyoku Hill. There they joined Squad 2's captain Soifon, Squad 6's captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant Renji Abarai, Squad 13's captain Jushiro Ukitake and Squad 8's captain Shunsui Kyoraku and his lieutenant Nanao Ise.

Toushiro: "What's going on, Captain Ukitake!? Where's the ryoka!?"

Ukitake: "Captain Hitsugaya, he's right there."

Ukitake pointed to the Sokyoku's cross. There, in front of the execution cross, stood a man on all fours panting heavily. Black fire-like hair stood strait up with a profound widows peak on his forehead. Jet black eyes gazed back at the soul reapers with fear and anger. A black tail, much like a horse and monkey's tail merged together, hanged low to the ground.

Rangiku: "It looks like he's hurt!"

Indeed the man was hurt. His body was covered with cuts and bruises and blood slowly dripped from an arrow that was wedged deeply in his left shoulder.

Nanao: "That arrow didn't come from any of our weapons."

Soifon: "It doesn't matter! He's a trespasser in the soul society and a danger to everyone! We should get rid of him now!"

Renji: "But the head-captain ordered us not to attack him until all of the captains and lieutenants arrived!"

It was just then that the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads arrived. Squad 2's lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda, Squad 3's lieutenant Izuru Kira, Squad 4's captain Retsu Unohana and her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, Squad 7's captain Sajin Komamura and his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, Squad 9's lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi, Squad 11's captain Kenpachi Zaraki and his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi as well as the 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, Squad 12's captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi. Finally, in front was the Head-Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads and Squad 1's captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe. Together, they all stood in a line to seal off the only escape. Then Head-Captain Yamamoto banged his staff on the ground before he spook to the man.

Yamamoto: "What is your purpose here, ryoka?"

But the four-legged man didn't speak. He instead, bared his teeth and snarled.

Nemu: "Captain, this ryoka's physical appearance and abilities seem familiar."

Kurotsuchi: "That they should, Nemu. Although I've only seen a small number of them, I can positively identify that this ryoka is actually a saiyan."

Unohana: "Saiyan?"

Toushiro: "What's a saiyan?"

Kurotsuchi: "Saiyans are an extraterrestrial race who are a powerful warrior race with abnormally high levels of strength, speed and unique abilities. They have the appearance of an ordinary human but they all share a few things in common that differ from humans and that is that all saiyans have jet black hair that is always spiky and never changes. Another difference is that they are more muscularly built and that they are all born with tails."

Hisagi: "Are they dangerous?"

Kurotsuchi: "I can't say for sure since I've only encountered 3 in my life-time and that they are now a nearly extinct race, but from what I've observed and if the stories are accurate, saiyans are highly aggressive."

Shunsui: "Well I guess that explains why no one was to try and fight this guy."

Izuru: "And with all of those injuries, he must be even more aggressive."

Yamamoto: "Then we have no choice! We most get rid of this saiyan ryoka at any cost!"

Kenpachi: "Now this will be fun!"

Kurotsuchi: "I want him alive! This could very well be my last chance to gain research on a saiyan!"

Yamamoto and his lieutenant stood back along with Captain Unohana and Isane as all of them charged. However, Toushiro and Rangiku did not join the attack.

Rangiku: "Captain, why aren't we attacking the ryoka!?"

But Toushiro just stood there, watching the saiyan.

Rangiku: "Captain!?"

Toushiro: "Stay back Rangiku. I have a feeling this may get ugly."

And Toushiro was right. Kenpachi Zaraki, the most battle hungry soul reaper of the soul society, was the first to reach the saiyan. Kenpachi swung his Zanpakuto at the saiyan but the saiyan dodged the attack and lunged for Kenpachi with a roar. The captain was nocked to the ground with amazing ease. Renji was the next to attack but was nocked back before he could call out his Zanpakuto. Byakuya was the next to try and was able to call upon his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya: "Scatter Senbonzakura."

Byakuya's attack headed strait for the saiyan. However, the saiyan unleashed a mighty roar that shook the area and blew the many tiny blades back at Byakuya. Byakuya dodged his own attack and stood there in shock as well as the others. Then, without warning, the saiyan lunged for the group.

Nanao: "Move out of the way!"

Nanao's cry came just in time as the soul reapers all moved out of the saiyans way. But Toushiro wasn't fast enough and he was nocked down as the saiyan rushed by.

Kurotsuchi: "What amazing speed!"

Rangiku: "Captain are you alright?!"

Toushiro: "I'm fine Rangiku."

The saiyan disappeared. The 13 Court Guard Squads were left to wonder how they were going to capture and execute this saiyan ryoka. But captain Toushiro Hitsugaya was wonder about something else.

Toushiro: *Who is he and why is he here?*

The next day, captain Yamamoto called an emergency captains meeting. All 9 of the captains stood before Yamamoto as they waited for him to speak.

Yamamoto: "We have a serious situation on our hands. As we have just witnessed yesterday, this ryoka is far stronger than any one ever imagined."

Shunsui: "I'll say. To be able to nock down captain Zaraki and blow captain Kuchiki's own attack back at him with just a roar, this man is clearly no ordinary opponent."

Kurotsuchi: "Didn't you hear what I said the other day!? Saiyans posses amazing abilities and massive strength, but this one seems to be even stronger than an ordinary saiyan! It would make for the ultimate test subject!"

Kenpachi: "Not so fast Kurotsuchi! If you think I'm going to let you interfere in my plans to fight that guy one-on-one you're mistaken!"

Kurotsuchi: "Say what now!?"

Yamamoto: "ENOUGH! Captain Hitsugaya, if you cannot take this situation seriously, you may leave."

Toushiro hadn't been paying attention the entire time. He was thinking about the saiyan. For some reason, he couldn't get the saiyan out of his mind and he didn't know why.

Toushiro: "Huh? Oh sorry head-captain I was just thinking about yesterday."

Yamamoto: "Yes it is understandable which is why I'm ordering that all squad members carry their Zanpakuto's at all times. If anyone encounters the ryoka, they are not to confront it without support and they are to report the sighting to all other captains. We cannot underestimate the saiyans power! That is all!"

The meeting was over. The squad captains left and were returning to their squads to inform them of the situation. Captains Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Kyoraku walked together discussing the situation at hand.

Ukitake: "It seems odd doesn't it?"

Shunsui: "What, that we have a rare being running around?"

Ukitake: "It's not only that but I didn't detect any spiritual energy from the ryoka."

Toushiro: "It is odd that we can't detect any spiritual pressure from the saiyan but what I'm more interested in knowing is who is he and where did he come from?"

Ukitake: "I guess the only way we'll find learn all of that is by finding him."

Shunsui: "Yeah before Kurotsuchi or Zaraki do."

Ukitake: "Maybe there's a book or something in the library that can tell us more on saiyans and perhaps on how to find them. Shunsui, Hitsugaya, care to join me?"

Shunsui: "Sure thing."

Toushiro: "I would like to learn more about saiyans but I can't. I have to make sure Rangiku's done her paperwork which I'm sure she didn't."

Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku headed for the library while Toushiro walked back to his division alone.


	3. My Name Is

**Chapter 2 My Name Is...**

By the time Toushiro Hitsugaya returned to his divisions office building, it was night and the moon shined brightly. Toushiro was about to head inside when he saw that it started to snow. Being born late in December and the master of Hyorinmaru, the strongest ice-element Zanpakuto of the Soul Society, Toushiro enjoyed the snow. He stood there, watching in delight as the moonlight sparkle each snowflake as they fluttered down to the ground. But soon the young boys enjoyment of the snow was disrupted by rustling in the bushes.

Toushiro: "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

There wasn't an answer. The bushes continued to rustle and Toushiro prepared to defend himself from whatever was about to come out. Suddenly, the young captain heard heavy panting. Then Toushiro's eyes grew wide with shock as the saiyan appeared before him.

Toushiro: "It's the saiyan."

The saiyan jumped in surprise. When he caught sight of Toushiro, he began to growl but he didn't run. Toushiro then glanced at the arrow that was still stuck in the saiyans shoulder. There was still blood dripping from the wound and it was to the point where the saiyan was starting to limp. The captain could see that the saiyan wasn't in the greatest of conditions.

Toushiro: "You can't even run away let alone attack me, can you?"

Toushiro wanted to help the saiyan and he didn't know why. Slowly he started to move towards him. But then the saiyan snapped his jaws as a waning, making it clear to the soul reaper that he was not afraid to attack. Toushiro stopped his advances, not wanting to push the saiyan too much.

Toushiro: "It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to help."

Toushiro took one step closer to the saiyan. Just when he thought the saiyan was going to let him get closer, it charged forward with a roar. The saiyan bared his teeth and roared as he lunged for his target, which ended with a direct hit. But it wasn't Toushiro he was aiming for, it was in fact...

Toushiro: "A Hollow!?"

A huge Hollow had snuck up behind captain Hitsugaya without making a sound and would have killed the young soul reaper, but the saiyan stopped it. The saiyan had his teeth and fingers dug deeply in the Hollows throat. The Hollow howled in pain before the saiyan ripped himself off of it. Then he stood up on his back legs and in his right hand, he produced a bright blue and white sphere of energy. Toushiro couldn't believe what he was seeing, the saiyan was defending him from the Hollow and using what he had to assume was one of the abilities that Kurotsuchi talked about. Without giving the Hollow a chance to recover, the saiyan threw the sphere at the Hollow. The second it hit the Hollow, the Hollow vaporized and was no more in a matter of seconds. The saiyan soon returned to all fours, panting heavily.

Toushiro: "You saved me."

The saiyan turned around and faced the captain. But before Toushiro could thank him, the saiyan glanced behind him.

Rangiku: "Captain?"

Rangiku had heard the noise and was coming out to see what it was. The second he heard Rangiku's voice, the saiyan dashed into the woods behind Squad 10's main office.

Toushiro: "Wait!"

Unfortunately, Toushiro didn't get the chance to follow him as his lieutenant appeared at that very moment.

Rangiku: "Oh captain, it's you. What's going on out here? What was all that noise?"

Toushiro: "It was nothing important. Come on, I need to inform the squad of the news regarding the ryoka."

Toushiro followed Rangiku back inside, but not before glancing at the spot where the saiyan had entered the woods and then the spot where the Hollow was killed. He still didn't know what the saiyan was doing here, but having just witnessed the saiyan risk his own life to defend his with many injuries, Toushiro knew for sure that the saiyan was no real threat to the soul society. All night it snowed and dawn revealed the ground was covered in a blanket of pristine white snow. All of the other squads were still asleep but the squad 10's captain was up before the first hint of light. Quietly, he prepared a small bag. He was going to look for the saiyan and try to get him to follow him back to his quarters. Toushiro packed some medical supplies thinking that the saiyans wounds had to be getting dangerously infected. He also packed a few rejuvenation pills he got from captain Unohana last night after briefing his squad about the situation. Although he still didn't know much about saiyans, Toushiro was sure that the saiyans fight with the Hollow last night and being outside all night in the cold had to have weakened him greatly. It was then that the captain spotted a bowl of fresh fruit on his desk and remembered that Rangiku had put it there as an apology for not doing her paperwork like he asked last night.

Toushiro: *He must be starving by now.*

So the soul reaper grabbed two apples, an orange and three pears from the bowl and packed them in the bag. Tying the bag shut and rapping it around his body, Toushiro quickly grabbed his Zanpakuto, tied it over his back and grabbed his scarf. He left his office while rapping the scarf around his neck. The boy hurried to the spot where he last saw the saiyan. Since he couldn't follow it by simply sensing spiritual pressure, the child prodigy simply followed the saiyans blood trail. The blood trail led him deeper and deeper into the forest. By the time Toushiro arrived at a clearing, the sun was already rising into the sky. He stopped at the edge and scanned the clearing. Then he spotted what he was looking for. There, under one of two giant old trees, laid the saiyan. Fearing he might be too late, Toushiro ran to the saiyan, slowing down to a slow walk as he got closer. His teal eyes hovered over the saiyan looking for any signs of life. But then he accidentally stepped on a dead leaf and the sound made the saiyan come to life in a snap. Realizing he was too close to him, Toushiro stepped back as the saiyan sat up with a growl.

Toushiro: "Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

But the saiyan still eyed him nervously.

Toushiro: "I know you don't mean me any harm. If you did, you would have let that Hollow kill me last night."

Surprisingly, the saiyan stopped growling but continued to keep an eye on the soul reaper. Then Toushiro sat down under the second tree next to the other one and untied the bag while pulling out his Zanpakuto. Seeing the boy draw his weapon made the saiyan tense up and snarl. But then the captain pulled out an apple and cut it in half with his sword. He then re-sheathed his sword and placed one-half of the apple back in the bag while he held out the other half for the saiyan.

Toushiro: "It's ok. Come on, take it. You must be very hungry."

But the saiyan sat still. It was obvious to Toushiro that if he was going to get close to this man, he would have to wait for the man to come to him.

Toushiro: *Something awful happened to you, didn't it? It must have been bad to make you this afraid of strangers.*

With a sigh, the child prodigy leaned back against the tree. Toushiro suddenly felt his eyelids getting heavy as sleep started to call him. He didn't get much sleep having gotten to bed around very late at night to very early in the morning and then waking up shortly afterwords so as he could search for this saiyan that he was so oddly drawn to. Finally, the need to sleep overtook him and he dozed off. By the time he woke up, it was growing dark and the snow was once again falling. Toushiro quickly snapped to his senses when he realized what time it was. He had been gone the entire day which was something he did often but not for as long as today. His squad had to be getting worried. But then his attention went from returning to his squad to what was sitting right next to him. The saiyan. The saiyan was sitting right next to Toushiro!

Toushiro: "You."

Then Toushiro looked down at his hand. The apple slice was gone. The saiyan must have come closer after he fell asleep and ate it and then sat next to him to keep him warm when it started to snow. Now that he was closer to the saiyan, the captain could see his features more vividly. A new feature that caught his eyes was a huge, paper-thick deep scar across his chest. His shirt covered most of it but it had to be bigger than what was visible. It was then that something came over the young captain, something that made him slowly raise his hand up to the saiyan as if to try and touch him. The saiyans only reaction to the movement was a snort and blinking his eyes.

Toushiro: "My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya, what's yours?"

At that moment, a miracle happened. The man leaned forward and gently pushed his forehead against the boys hand. Toushiro smiled as he gently rubbed the saiyans forehead and then, with a voice that sounded like thunder, he spook for the first time.

"My name is Vegeta."


	4. Sneaking Back

**Chapter 3 Sneaking Back**

Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10 finally learned the name of the ryoka that attack the 13 Court Guard Squads in self-defense and saved his life from the Hollow that somehow snuck up on him the other night. He had wanted to learn that name since the moment he laid eyes on him. The saiyans name was Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Vegeta... I've never heard a name like that before. Then again I've never heard of saiyans until you showed up."

Vegeta: "Why did you come after me?"

Toushiro: "When you saved me from that Hollow last night, I knew right then and there that you weren't an enemy or you wouldn't have risked your life with all of those injuries and... I didn't get a chance to thank you."

Toushiro quickly got up and brushed the snow off of him. Then he turned to Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Vegeta, listen to me. You're injuries are serious and need to be treated. If you come back with me to my quarters I can tend to your wounds but you must stay quiet and you'll need to stay hidden in my room until I can prove to the other captains that you aren't a threat. Right now you have the whole Seireitei under high alert since your 'attack' on two of the 13 Court Guard Squads strongest captains. I'm under orders that if I see the ryoka, that's you, I'm to alert the other squad captains and do everything in my power to kill you. But I'm not going to follow those orders. You saved my life so now I'm going to save yours. If you're caught and they learn that I've disobeyed an order from the head-captain to help you, you'll be executed and I'll be seen as committing an act of treason which will lead to me being executed as well. Do you understand?"

Vegeta seemed surprised to learn that in the last two days he's become a wanted criminal and has already been given the death penalty. Looking up at the boy in front of him and seeing the expression's of both fear and seriousness mixed together only confirmed the boys story to be true. Vegeta reply a second later with a nod and Toushiro knew that he understood the severity of the situation.

Toushiro: "Good. Can you walk?"

Vegeta: "Yes."

Toushiro: "Great! We need to hurry! My squad will be getting worried here soon and the more they worry, the harder it will be for me to sneak you into my quarters. Follow me and remember, try to stay quiet and out of sight."

Vegeta nodded again and followed close behind the young captain as he was led to the boys living quarters. When they got back it was dark and there were guards patrolling the Seireitei. Toushiro figured that because of his 'disappearance' and the ryoka alert on Vegeta, his squad must have thought that he had encountered the ryoka and the ryoka killed him or forced him the flee and just hasn't returned yet. Thanks to the darkness of night, Vegeta's black hair and dark blue clothes as well as his ability or talent to move around fast without making little to no noise, Toushiro was able to sneak him in with no problems. Before long they were just outside his room. Toushiro put his finger to his lips to signal for Vegeta to wait and remain quiet as he carefully slid his door open and looked inside to see if anyone was inside, even though he has and still makes one rule to any new squad member VERY clear.

"_No one is to enter my personal quarters without permission! If you are looking for me, knock and if there isn't an answer, I'm either asleep or not there! Anyone who disobeys this rule will be an ice sculpture on the front lawn for weeks!"_

Toushiro: *The only rule Rangiku actually follows without question.*

There was no one inside so the captain told Vegeta to hurry in as he followed close behind, but not before taking another good look around before he slid his door shut and locked it, just to be safe. His room was small but more than big enough to fit both him and Vegeta inside. The captains quarters were generally separate from the rest so Toushiro felt comfortable turning on a light so he could see as he pulled out an extra futon for Vegeta and set next to his. After he set his Zanpakuto down next to his bed, Toushiro removed his things and unpacked what remained in the bag. He was surprised to discover, however, that the other fruits he brought were gone. Surprised, he looked up at Vegeta who was surveying his new surroundings carefully. He was going to have to familiarize himself of every inch of this room fast if he was going to have to stay hidden in here until his new friend proved that he wasn't an enemy.

Toushiro: "Did you eat the other fruit I had in here?"

Vegeta: "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. It's just that I hadn't eaten for some time."

Toushiro: "How long?"

Vegeta: "About 5 days now, until you came along."

Toushiro: "5 days!!"

Toushiro was in utter shock. For Vegeta to be able to still defend himself as well as he has and still have the energy the run around without anything to eat in 5 days was unheard of. The child prodigy's look of shock and confusion did not go unnoticed by Vegeta.

Vegeta: "What? I've gone longer without eating. 9 days is my personal record."

Toushiro: "9! You have to tell me more about saiyans later, but first let me take care of those wounds."

Even though he wanted to find out how this kid and, apparently, many other people around here knew about saiyans, Vegeta was more interested in getting his wounds taken care of. More to the point, the arrow that was still in his shoulder. The saiyan slowly limped up to the boy who was digging out more medical supplies. He laid down on the extra futon as Toushiro walked up to him with a box and sat down. He opened the box and inside were various medical supplies all neatly organized. The boy picked up a cotton cloth and a bottle that had to contain some kind of disinfectant or sanitizer. Toushiro moved to Vegeta's left side. His first objective was to remove that arrow. But there was a problem.

Toushiro: "I don't know how deep this is. I could cause more damage if I remove it."

Vegeta: "It's ok, go ahead."

Toushiro: "You sure?"

Vegeta: "Yes. Two reasons. One, saiyans evolved as a warrior race and so we encountered a number of weapons throughout history therefore our anatomy evolved to where our vital organs are very well protected. Two, because we evolved as a warrior race, our bodies developed an ability where, to put it simply, the stronger the saiyan becomes, the stronger our bodies i.e. skin becomes."

Toushiro: "And are you that strong?"

Vegeta: "You said it yourself that I was able to defend myself from two of your strongest in this condition."

He's got a point, Toushiro thought as he looked back at the arrow. With Vegeta's reassurance, he gripped the staff as tight as he could.

Toushiro: "Try not to make a sound. This may hurt a little."

It was right after Vegeta clamped his hand over his mouth and nodded for him to go ahead that Toushiro started to pull on the arrow. It was wedged fairly deep but the captain was able to pull it without much difficulty. Without missing a beat, the boy quickly covered the wound with the cloth. As he did so, he took a quick look at the arrow and discovered that it was in deeper then he first realized. Not knowing if it would work, Toushiro dropped the arrow and clapped his hands over the wound and started to use a Kido healing spell on the wound. For Kido to work on healing injuries, the injured person had to have spirit pressure in order to work with the healers own spirit pressure, but since Vegeta didn't seem to have any spirit pressure, Toushiro found this task to be a long shot. Amazingly, however, he was able to heal the wound just enough to where there wasn't a large amount of blood escaping it as before. With the main injury taken care of, Toushiro could now take care of the other wounds. Because of the arrow, Vegeta was not able to remove his shirt. But now that the arrow was gone, he removed his shirt and the captain could now see all of the injuries over the profound muscular body. The child prodigy was also able to get a better look at the saiyans impressive collection of scars, particularly the one on his chest. The scar was indeed large, as big as the average Zanpakuto blade and stopped under his arm. The soul reaper couldn't help but let his curiosity slip as he tended to the other wounds.

Toushiro: "How did you get that scar on your chest?"

Vegeta's eyes widened with anger but he quickly calmed down when he remembered that Toushiro knew nothing about him except for what he was.

Vegeta: "It's... It's a long story and... And one I'd rather not talk about right now."

Toushiro: "I understand."

In no time at all, Toushiro had cleaned and bandaged all of Vegeta's wounds. He packed up what supplies he had left and put them back in his closet. It was before he closed the door that he thought of something.

Toushiro: "I'm sure someone from my squad will come by in the morning to see if I'm here. When they do, you can hide yourself in here. I'll leave the door open."

Vegeta: "Good idea."

Now that Vegeta's injuries were taken care of, there were so many questions the soul reaper wanted to ask. But one look at the saiyan as he made himself comfortable for sleep, told him that he'll just have to wait until tomorrow to fill his ever growing curiosity. Plus it was around 10 o'clock anyway and Toushiro knew he'd have to explain why he was gone all day, which would take a while. The boy quickly got ready for bed and very quietly got into his futon as Vegeta had already fallen fast asleep. If he had gone 5 days without food, who's to say that he probably didn't sleep much either. Sleep soon over took Toushiro as well and he fell asleep.


	5. Not Just A Saiyan

**Chapter 4 Not Just A Saiyan**

Toushiro awoke to find Vegeta still fast asleep. After everything he had been through the last 3 days, the captain felt it was best to let him sleep. Even though he wanted to learn more about Vegeta and his kind, he had to tend to his squad who were all probably very worried about their captain. He quietly got up and got ready, putting on his uniform and tying his sword over his back. In just a few, short minutes, Toushiro walked out of his room after checking to see if the coast was clear. He made sure the door was firmly shut before he hurried to his office. Once there, he was smothered with relief from his squad members... Especially Rangiku.

Rangiku: "Captain! I'm so glad your back! Are you alright!?"

Toushiro: "I'm fine Rangiku now let go of me, I can't breath!"

Rangiku let go of her captain reluctantly. Poor Toushiro was gulping down air as quickly as he could.

Toushiro: "Ok... Now tell me, what did I miss yesterday?"

Rangiku: "Well there was a captains meeting and when you didn't show up, they informed us and that was when we all realized that you were nowhere to be seen."

Toushiro: "I see, I'm sorry I made you all worry."

Rangiku: "That reminds me, you'd better get moving captain! There's another captains meeting going on right now and if you don't show up again, everyone's liable to assume the worst!"

Toushiro: "Thanks for telling me Rangiku!"

Without a moment to lose, Toushiro headed for the captains meeting but not before coming back to give his lieutenant one last order.

Toushiro: "And that paperwork better be done when I get back!"

And he left without another word, leaving Rangiku to moan and groan over her dislike of paperwork. The young captain raced along as fast as he could, discovering that the meeting had already started when he arrived.

Toushiro: "Sorry I'm late! I uh... Overslept!"

Yamamoto: "Captain Hitsugaya? We were starting to worry."

Toushiro: "My apologies head-captain. What did I miss?"

Byakuya: "You didn't miss anything."

Ukitake: "We were meeting to discuss your disappearance."

Komamura: "We feared that the ryoka may have gotten a hold of you."

Toushiro: "Yeah about that, I don't think-"

Kurotsuchi: "Where did you get that blood stain on your haori!?"

That bit of news came as a shock to Toushiro and he almost let his surprise be known. He looked down and found that his captains haori did indeed have a fairly large blood stain on it. He knew instantly that it was Vegeta's blood.

Kurotsuchi: "Is that the ryoka's blood?! Did you encounter him?! Where is it now!?"

Toushiro: "NO!! Uh, I mean it's my blood."

Kurotsuchi: "Your blood?"

Toushiro: "Yeah I was training yesterday, incase I encountered the ryoka, and I must have cut myself."

Kurotsuchi: "Training? In my observations, I've never seen you train... Ever!"

Toushiro: "I could say the same thing about you AND WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SPY ON ME!!!???

Kurotsuchi: "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!"

Yamamoto: "ENOUGH!!! Captain Kurotsuchi... Captain Hitsugaya is correct in saying that you have no right, if I find you doing it again you'll be punished accordingly and now that Squad 10's captain is here and safe, this meeting is dismissed. A reminder, however, the ryoka is still at large so be careful."

That was too close in Toushiro's mind. If he want's to keep Vegeta safe, he'll need to watch out for Kurotsuchi but thanks to the head-captains threat, it was going to be a while before he had to worry about Kurotsuchi. As he was about to head back to his squad, captain Ukitake stopped him.

Ukitake: "Captain Hitsugaya, I'm glad to see your safe. I thought you'd be interested to know that I found a book with some information on saiyans. You seemed interested in them so I thought you'd want to borrow it."

Toushiro couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he secretly have Vegeta hidden away in his room and Kurotsuchi out of his hair for a while, but there was indeed some information on saiyans available and if he was going to keep Vegeta hidden as well as prove he's not a threat, he'd need all the information he could get.

Toushiro: "I would, thank you Ukitake."

Ukitake: "Your welcome. Just bring it back to me when you're done with it."

Toushiro took the book from captain Ukitake, promising that he'll return the book in good condition. As he walked back to his office to see what Rangiku was doing instead of her job, he thought he'd start reading. The book wasn't very thick and it was fairly old which meant the information wasn't up-to-date, but the boy found it entertaining. One subject that really caught his eye was that saiyans had huge appetites.

_'Saiyans are also noted for being ravenous trenchermen with seemingly insatiable appetites. Due to their enormous strength and intense aura, the Saiyans' energy and nutritional intake needs are a great deal higher than most other human beings'.'_

Toushiro: *That would explain so much.*

With this knowledge in mind, Toushiro went to pick up some food Vegeta and himself. It was now around 11 o'clock and back at Toushiro's room, Vegeta was just now waking up feeling refreshed from a good sleep. He looked around but couldn't find Toushiro anywhere. Then he found a note next to him.

_"Vegeta. Stay in my room until I return. If someone knocks, don't panic. They shouldn't come in but still hide yourself. I will let you know if it's me at the door. I promise that I'll be back soon. Toushiro Hitsugaya. P.S. I should mention that my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto tends to drink a lot and has been known to barge in suddenly so stay alert."_

Just as Vegeta was finished reading the note, there was a knock at the door.

Toushiro: "It's me Vegeta."

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief. Toushiro came in and quickly closed the door behind him. With him he carried a box and a bag.

Toushiro: "Sorry it took me so long. I had a few things to work out with my squad and the other captains."

Vegeta: "I just woke up so I didn't even know you gone."

Toushiro: "Can't say I blame you, after all the things that's happen to you. Captain Ukitake lent me a book with information about saiyans in it and it mentions that saiyans have huge appetites so I brought you some food."

Vegeta: "Really? Thanks. What about your squad or whatever? Shouldn't you be doing whatever it is your suppose to be doing?"

Toushiro laughed. Vegeta didn't know anything about the soul society, just like he knew little about Vegeta.

Toushiro: "It's actually squad 10's day off so you don't need to worry. While we eat I can tell you everything about the soul society and soul reapers."

Vegeta: "And I suppose when you're done, you'd like me to tell you about saiyans, why I'm here and all that, right?"

Toushiro: "Uh well..."

Vegeta: "It's ok. It's only natural that you'd be so interested but I have to ask one question first. Why are you so curious about saiyans?"

Toushiro didn't know why really.

Toushiro: "To tell you truth, I'm not really sure myself. I guess it's because... You're different. I've never seen anyone like you before. I guess I was just getting tired of the same old things."

Vegeta: "Well it's good to experience change. It keeps us sharp and able to adapt. So why don't you start by explaining what a 'soul reaper' is."

And so Toushiro sat next to Vegeta and told him everything about the Soul Society and Soul Reapers while they ate. Vegeta was very intrigued about the 13 Court Guard Squads. After only a few minutes, the boy had told everything he knew to Vegeta.

Vegeta: "So this Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen betrayed you and the other soul reaper captains. Aizen wanting more power and Kaname wanting justice."

Toushiro: "Correct."

Vegeta: "And each captain, with the exception of one, has to achieved and mastered both the Shikai and the Bankai of their Zanpakuto which is their main weapon and is a manifestation of its owner's soul."

Toushiro: "You catch on pretty quick."

Vegeta: "I learned at an early age that if I wanted to live long, I had to be a quick learner."

Toushiro: "Why?"

Toushiro had asked the simplest question to a hard subject to talk about. Even though it was a subject he'd rather not talk about ever, Vegeta knew that he had to. The saiyan smiled. Toushiro was risking allot to help him and he was just an innocent boy who was curious and wanted to learn more about him and his kind. The young captain had also been very patient which he had to admire.

Vegeta: "Well... To tell you that story, I'll need to start from the beginning."

Toushiro got up and laid down next to Vegeta, with his head resting against the saiyans now full stomach.

Vegeta: "For thousands of years, saiyans thrived and were known as the toughest race in the universe. Like the soul society, saiyans were ruled by a king. But then an evil being named Frieza appeared and changed everything. At the time, he was the strongest and most powerful being live which helped him gain control of the saiyans who all feared him. Frieza was actually afraid of saiyans and feared that a super saiyan would be born someday to challenge him."

Toushiro: "What's a super saiyan?"

Vegeta: "It's hard to explain. When I'm no longer seen as an enemy here, I'll show you."

Toushiro: "You're a super saiyan!?"

Vegeta: "Yes I am. Took me forever, now where was I? Because of his fear towards saiyans, Frieza ultimately decided to annihilate the saiyan race but not before taking one saiyan boy as his personal slave. The boy was the king's son and was even stronger than his father at just 5-years-old. Then, one day, the king decided that it was time to put an end to Frieza and rescue the prince but he was killed while trying to accomplish this. Soon after, Frieza destroyed the saiyans and their home planet with only 4 survivors. One was a baby named Kakarot who grew up here on earth and was the one who killed Frieza. Two others were Nappa and Kakarot's older brother Raditz who are both dead now. The last one was the prince."

Toushiro: "But wait, if you're a pure-blooded saiyan and only four saiyans survived... That means that you're..."

Vegeta: "I was that boy. I am the prince of all saiyans."


	6. Discoveries

**Chapter 5 Discoveries**

Toushiro: "Your a prince!?"

Vegeta: "Yes, I was named after my father, King Vegeta."

Toushiro was surprised to hear that Vegeta was actually a prince. It was even more surprising to discover that the saiyan Kakarot is his best friend and that they are the two strongest warriors in the living world as well as the only two pure-blooded saiyans left. All of the captains knew that Vegeta wasn't a soul but the question of how he got to the soul society from the living world on his own was still unknown to them. Vegeta continued to talk about his battles, adventures and experiences. Then he got to the energy subject.

Vegeta: "It's very similar to spiritual pressure, however the difference is that the energy we use we create within our bodies and use as another way to attack our opponent."

Toushiro then thought back to the night when Vegeta saved him from the Hollow.

Toushiro: "So what you used to kill that Hollow that attacked me was an energy attack?"

Vegeta: "Exactly but we can unleash it in many forms and strength levels. It's also similar to releasing your Zanpakutos. For many attacks we have to call out the names as we prepare to use it. Each saiyan is better at some things then others. Kakarot is better at strength and power, mine are speed and abilities."

Toushiro: "About your abilities. How is it you can move around on your hands and feet? And for that matter, how can roar like an animal?"

Vegeta: "Well I can answer both of those questions at once. You see, I have the ability to transform into animals."

Toushiro: "Animals? What kind of animals?"

Vegeta: "Well only a certain number and each symbolizes a part of my personality. A horse, the symbol of my speed and fiery spirit. A wolf, the symbol of my loyalty. A lion, the symbol of my pride. A dolphin, the symbol of my intelligence and intellect. A compsognathus or 'compy', the symbol of my stealth. A spinosaurus or 'spino', the symbol of my power and brute strength. A velociraptor or 'raptor', the symbol of my agility and swiftness. A varu, the symbol of my friendship and a gorgonops, the symbol of my aggression although I don't really count that one seeing as how I can't control it."

Toushiro: "Why can't you control it?"

Vegeta: "You don't want to know."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Vegeta didn't have time to hide when captain Ukitake came in.

Ukitake: "Hitsugaya, I brought you some bandages for your cut..."

Ukitake stood there in shock upon seeing Vegeta.

Ukitake: "The ryoka!"

Without hesitation, Ukitake went to release his Zanpakuto.

Ukitake: "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield-"

Toushiro: "Wait captain Ukitake!"

Toushiro ran between captain Ukitake and Vegeta.

Ukitake: "Captain Hitsugaya!?"

Toushiro: "Ukitake, please I can explain!"

Ukitake looked at Toushiro for a few moments. Then, with a sigh the 13th squad captain lets go of his sword.

Ukitake: "All right. I know you wouldn't disobey an order without a good reason."

After Toushiro closed the door he told Ukitake about the Hollow and how Vegeta saved him as well as that Vegeta was no threat. Toushiro knew that it was only a matter of time before he was found out although he was hoping that it would have happened much later. Thankfully, Jushiro Ukitake was a captain he trusted along with Shunsui Kyoraku and Retsu Unohana. He knew that now Ukitake understood Vegeta wasn't an enemy, he had taken the first step into his plan to prove Vegeta was friend and not foe.

Ukitake: "That's quite a story and I can tell that you've taken a liking to Vegeta."

Toushiro: "Ha ha... Uh yeah. Listen captain Ukitake, I want to prove that Vegeta's not endangering the soul society but I need help. I can't just keep him locked in my quarters until then and then there's the food need..."

Ukitake: "Say no more. I'll be happy to help but we should probably inform Shunsui and Unohana. You'll need more support to help you and with those two you'll have a strong support behind you plus from you said, Vegeta's wounds will need to be frequently checked and captain Unohana can take care of that."

Toushiro sighed with uncertainty but he knew Ukitake was right. Plus in getting captains Kyoraku and Unohana to help, only 6 captains would be left although he was sure 2 of them wouldn't trust Vegeta except for under the head-captains orders and those two were Soifon and Kurotsuchi.

Toushiro: *Zaraki probably will, but only after Vegeta pounds him into the ground.* "Ok Ukitake, but where will we go?"

Ukitake: "We'll go to my place, that is, if you feel comfortable enough bringing Vegeta out."

Toushiro: "My only worry is that Kurotsuchi may be watching me, after that incident at the meeting."

Ukitake: "Yes that is a problem."

Toushiro: "Wait! Vegeta, you said that you can transform into animals right?!"

Vegeta: "That's right."

Toushiro: "Are any of them small, like the size of of bird or something around there?"

Vegeta knew exactly what Toushiro was getting at.

Vegeta: "One compy coming up."

The saiyan stepped back and right before Toushiro and Ukitake's eyes, he was engulfed by sparkling bright blue stars. Then his body erupted into hundreds of sparkling bright blue stars and started to take the shape of a small animal, one Toushiro had never seen before. Once the stars completed their shape, they vanished and in Vegeta's place stood a small little light green animal with a brown underbelly and 8 dark green stripes along its back. It gave out a small squeak as Toushiro walked up to it.

Toushiro: "So this is a compy."

Ukitake: "That's quite an ability! I'll send a note to captain Unohana and Shunsui to meet us at my quarters for tea."

Toushiro: "You might as well tell them to bring their lieutenants too. Nanao and Isane can keep secrets unlike Rangiku."

Ukitake: "Well in that case I'll inform Kiyone and Sentaro. With those two always following me around, they would find Vegeta fast."

Toushiro: "Good point."

Toushiro carefully picked up Vegeta and gently tucked him away in his kimono. Soon the two captains left for squad 13s division. Minutes later, both captains Unohana and Kyoraku along with their lieutenants and Ukitake's two third seat officers Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki sat in Ukitake's quiet quarters for tea, or so they thought.

Ukitake: "I want to thank you all for coming."

Shunsui: "Hey we needed this, what with that ryoka still running around."

Unohana: "It is nice to have a relaxing moment of peace."

As Ukitake talked to their guests, Toushiro waited in the other room with Vegeta for Ukitake to call him out. Vegeta had turned back into his normal form and was patiently waiting with Toushiro.

Toushiro: "I let you know when to come out, ok."

Vegeta: "Yeah."

Ukitake: "Captain Hitsugaya, if you care to join us."

Toushiro: "Here goes."

The young captain took a deep breath before he walked in to join the others.

Shunsui: "Well if it isn't the boy genius."

Isane: "What are you doing here captain Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "There is something important captain Ukitake and I want to discuss with all of you."

Ukitake: "As you know, Hitsugaya disappeared yesterday."

Toushiro: "There was a reason I disappeared yesterday. After the captains meeting I was attacked by a Menos which had somehow snuck up on me. But I was saved by the ryoka and so the before the sun was even in the sky I went in search of the ryoka... To thank him. I found him and learned that he attacked us in self-defense... He doesn't mean us any harm."

Ukitake: "If the ryoka meant to harm us, it would have let the Hollow kill Toushiro."

Kiyone: "I agree with you captain!"

Sentaro: "Well I agree with him more!"

Kiyone: "Well I agree with the captain even more!"

Isane: "Kiyone!"

Shunsui: "Sounds to me like the ryoka would make a good ally."

Nanao: "To be able to defeat a Hollow let alone a Menos in the condition he was in is truly amazing."

Toushiro: "So are you all in an agreement that the saiyan is not an enemy and that we should help him."

Nanao: "Yes."

Shunsui: "Of course."

Sentaro and Kiyone: "Yes!"

Isane: "Yes captain."

Unohana: "Where is the ryoka now, captain Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "I would like you to meet Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans."

Upon hearing his name, Vegeta walked out and sat down next to Toushiro.

Vegeta: "It is an honor."

Isane: "A prince!"

Nanao: "We have a prince standing before us!"

Vegeta: "More like sitting right now."

Toushiro explained everything to everyone and how he wanted to help Vegeta. Both captains Unohana and Kyoraku agreed to help Toushiro and Ukitake. Vegeta told them of his abilities and powers which helped all of them come up with a plan on how to sneak Vegeta around without anyone, especially Kurotsuchi, finding him. While they discussed their plans, captain Unohana checked on Vegeta's wounds. For the young captain, it was a huge bit of relief. Now Toushiro had only one thing to figure out and that was how was he going to convince the other soul reapers. Little did the boy know that his solution would come in an unexpected form.


	7. A Full Pardon

**Chapter 6 A Full Pardon**

Time went by and spring had arrived at the soul society. Vegeta's wounds had healed and he had learned who to move around the Seireitei in broad daylight without being seen. By then Toushiro felt confident to inform his squad about Vegeta. At first they all feared the saiyan prince, but when they were told about the Menos, they all excepted Vegeta with open arms. Even Rangiku promised that she wouldn't blow his cover, although Toushiro had his doubts. In no time, Vegeta was revealed to squad 3's lieutenant Izuru Kira, squad 7's captain Sajin Komamura and his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, and squad 9's lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi with surprising acceptance. Amazingly, even squad 6's captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant Renji Abarai were told of Vegeta and even more surprising they both gladly promised to help Vegeta. But it was a visit from Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends that really set the stage in motion for Toushiro to complete his plan.

Ichigo: "Sounds like the time we entered the soul society to rescue Rukia."

Ichigo and friends Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado or 'Chad' told the young captain that he could ask them to help in any way at any time. As the days went by, Vegeta even began to teach Toushiro how to detect energy signatures made by Vegeta and his friends. The saiyan found that the boy was indeed a child prodigy as Toushiro was a fast learner.

Vegeta: "Now I'm going hide and I want you to find me after you count to ten, remember what I taught you and stay focused."

Toushiro: "Right!"

Toushiro closed his eyes and Vegeta dashed off. A few moments later...

Toushiro: "9... 10! Now lets see."

Toushiro looked around. Vegeta was defiantly quick on his feet. Then the captain closed his eyes and started to feel around for Vegeta's energy signal. It only took the captain of squad 10 three minutes to track down Vegeta who was hiding in a tree.

Vegeta: "Didn't take you long did it."

Toushiro: "Obviously."

Vegeta hopped down and pranced around the captain playfully. Rangiku watched the two. She couldn't help but smile. Ever since Vegeta arrived captain Toushiro Hitsugaya, one of the most serious captains around, was found smiling and even laughing more. The scene seemed it could last forever... But then...

_"Attention all captains and lieutenants report to Sokyoku Hill immediately! An Arrancar has been spotted!"_

That was all that was needed to be heard to send the soul reapers into battle mode.

Rangiku: "Captain!"

Toushiro: "I know Rangiku! Go on ahead of me, I'll catch up!"

Rangiku: "Right!"

The young captain turned to Vegeta. He may have been able to defeat a Menos, but an Arrancar was a different matter.

Toushiro: "Vegeta, stay here! Let us handle this!"

And the boy left before Vegeta could answer. At Sokyoku Hill, the Arrancar stood boldly.

Arrancar: "Well I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up."

All of the captains and lieutenants as well as some seated officers appeared before the Arrancar.

Arrancar: "Shall we get started then!"

Soifon: "First tell us who you are!"

Arrancar: "I'm Lechku Nechku, now lets fight!"

Lechku attacked before most of the soul reapers could draw their swords. Only Toushiro was quick enough...

Toushiro: "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

A wave of water-like ice in the shape of a dragon flew down to the Arrancar. But he held up his hand and when the attack made contact, it was destroyed.

Toushiro: "What?!"

Soifon tried her hand next.

Soifon: "Shunko!"

Soifon managed to get two hits in on Lechku but was easily blown back before she could use her Shikai. Renji tried next.

Renji: "Roar, Zabimaru!"

Renji's attack proved to help little. Then Lechku crossed his arms and quickly threw them apart. In doing so, a giant wind gust was created. Small glowing energy blasts were among the wind and the second they made contact with something, they turned into arrows... Arrows that Toushiro had seen before.

Toushiro: "Those arrows! It can't be!"

Suddenly a blast hit him in the arm and the arrow sliced deep into his arm causing the young captain to scream out in pain.

Rangiku: "Captain!"

Izuru: "Captain Hitsugaya!"

Suddenly Lechku grabbed Toushiro's throat and shoved him to the ground. The captain looked up at the Arrancar and saw that it was grinning wildly.

Lechku: "So it would seem that you've seen my attack before! I'm curious as to how!"

Toushiro: "I demand to know... Are you with Aizen?"

Lechku: "No I work for Lord Coge, but it would seem that I won't get an answer out of you so I'll just have to kill you!"

Lechku griped his sword and slowly pulled it out as he called his Zanpakuto's name.

Lechku: "Slaughter them all, Muerte!"

Lechku released his Zanpakuto. He transformed into a four legged creature with a hunched back and long front legs with hands. Sharp fang-like teeth jotted out from its jaws and a large round skull. Then he spook to Toushiro with a high pitched animal-like voice.

Lechku: "Any last words!"

"Yeah I do."

Toushiro: "No!"

All eyes turned behind the captains. A path was cleared when the soul reapers moved aside and there stood Vegeta.

Kurotsuchi: "The ryoka!"

Yamamoto: "What!"

Lechku: "You! You're still alive?!"

Vegeta: "Yeah so lets end this! NOW!!!"

Vegeta roared violently and charged for Lechku. He rushed past the soul reapers and lunged at Lechku, knocking him off of Toushiro who looked on as a vicious battle was engaged right in front of him.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

But the only thing the young captain could do now was to stay out of their way and look on helplessly. The noise was so loud that Toushiro had to cover his ears as Vegeta and Lechku fought. The saiyan bucked as the Arrancar leaped onto his back and then bit down on the saiyans shoulder. Lechku swung under the prince and tried to get back on top of him, feeling Vegeta's teeth slam shut just inches away from his foot. However, he was unsuccessful in getting where he wanted and hung from the saiyans side. With a roar, Vegeta pushed the Arrancar off and turned to face him. He snapped his jaws inches away from him but Lechku slammed Vegeta's head into the ground and hopped right back on. The second he could move his head again, Vegeta quickly turned around and snapped at his side. His teeth finally clamped down on a leg and he pulled the Arrancar right off. The two stared at each other but kept moving around, roaring and snarling at each other. After a brief stand off, Lechku lunged out but was slammed to the ground. Vegeta snapped his jaws at the Arrancar, who only dodged them, and once again threw Lechku off of his back when he felt the weight. Then he reared up and came crashing down onto the ground but Lechku had dodged the attack.

Lechku: "Heh heh heh! Lord Coge is afraid of you?!"

Toushiro saw Vegeta's eyes grow even wider with rage and anger at the name Coge. The child prodigy knew right then and there that all hell would break loose. Vegeta roared with a glare in his eyes. Lechku charged for him, but the saiyan prince slammed his head across the Arrancars skull, knocking him off to the side. The blow was so powerful that it knocked the Arrancar temporarily paralyzed. But Vegeta didn't give Lechku a chance to recover. He walks over to the Arrancar and picks him up with his teeth and slowly crushes the Arrancars back and ribs. Lechku is killed instantly. Vegeta roars victoriously as he throws the body to the ground. Then he turns to Toushiro and slowly walks over to him.

Vegeta: "Are you ok, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Yes, but why are you...?"

But before Vegeta could answer, head-captain Yamamoto walked up with Kurotsuchi, Soifon and Zaraki next to him.

Yamamoto: "Now attack! Attack the ryoka!"

Zaraki bolted towards Vegeta with his sword ready. But then, just as Zaraki was about to bring his sword down on Vegeta, Toushiro puts himself between Zaraki and Vegeta and deflects the attack with his own. Somehow, the boy is able to push the giant battle-hungry man back and stood there in front of the saiyan, shielding him.

Zaraki: "What is the meaning of this?!"

Toushiro: "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

Although he was injured, the young captain was determined to keep his stand.

Kurotsuchi: "I knew it! You've been helping the ryoka haven't you?!"

Soifon: "Captain Hitsugaya, is this true?!"

Toushiro: "Yes."

Yamamoto: "Then you have committed an act of treason!!!"

Toushiro: "Please, let me explain! He doesn't mean us any harm! He was only defending himself!"

Ukitake: "He's telling the truth!"

Renji: "Listen to him, head-captain!"

Rangiku: "Please, let my captain explain!"

Soifon: "Stand down all of you!!"

Yamamoto: "ENOUGH!"

And just like that the fighting, the yelling, the screaming, the arguing, all of it stopped.

Yamamoto: "I want all of you to return to your quarters until further notice! All captains are to come with me at once, especially you captain Hitsugaya as well as your lieutenant and the ryoka!"

Without another word, Yamamoto led the captains, Rangiku and Vegeta to the great hall. Once there, all of the captains lined up in their usual position, that is except for Toushiro. The child prodigy knew this was going to happen. He was on trial for not only disobeying the head-captains orders, aiding a ryoka but also for attacking another captain. What was worst though was that Rangiku was also on trial for aiding her captain. Toushiro stood there, with his head held low. Behind him were Vegeta and Rangiku, who also had similar expressions.

Yamamoto: "Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya, I am very disappointed in you. I never expected you, of all soul reapers, to disobey my orders and commit so many crimes. Are you aware of the crimes that you now stand on trial for?"

Toushiro: "Yes I am. I disobeyed your orders, I aided a ryoka, I overthrew the balance of the Soul Society and I attacked another captain."

Yamamoto: "Correct! As for lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's crimes, she stands accused of-"

Toushiro: "She had nothing to do with this! Rangiku was only following her captains orders, MY orders! I'm the one at fault here, not her!"

Rangiku: "Captain."

Yamamoto: "Is this true?"

Rangiku didn't want to speak.

Toushiro: "Tell the truth, Rangiku."

Rangiku: "... ... Yes."

Yamamoto: "Very well, you are here by excused of your crimes. As for the ryoka-"

Toushiro: "No! He was only defending himself, he doesn't mean us any harm!"

Yamamoto: "Silence!"

Toushiro: "But!"

Vegeta: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro stopped and turned to Vegeta. What Vegeta saw was that the boy was almost in tears, but he knew that he had to stand up for his own actions.

Vegeta: "Let me speak for my own actions."

Then, Vegeta got up and walked in front of Toushiro and stood before the head-captain.

Vegeta: "Head-Captain Yamamoto. Toushiro may have helped me, but my actions are my own and I would like to know what crimes I have committed."

Yamamoto: "You stand accused of entering the Soul Society without permission from the 13 Court Guard Squads and attacking two captains."

Vegeta: "I understand. Please, hear me out."

Kurotsuchi: "Why should we?"

Vegeta: "Because I have the right to explain my actions, or do I not understand the rules of trials."

Yamamoto: "You are correct. You do have the right. So please, explain yourself."

Vegeta: "I accept that I did enter the Soul Society unannounced, but I did not attack anyone as an act to do harm. I was merely defending myself as Toushiro said before. I was hurt and in a place that was unfamiliar to me, so when you approached me with swords drawn I feared you were going to hurt me. So I defended myself the only way I could and that was by using my hand-to-hand combat skills. That was wrong of me. So I, Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, deeply apologizes for my actions."

Vegeta then bowed down before the head-captain. There was a silence in the room for many moments as Yamamoto was clearly thinking. Then he spook.

Yamamoto: "Captain Hitsugaya... Why did you disobey my orders?"

Toushiro: "I... I disobeyed because... Because the night after our meeting to discuss the ryoka Vegeta, I was... Attacked by a Menos. It somehow snuck up on me but Vegeta risked his life to save mine and killed the Menos. The reason I disobeyed was because... He saved me."

Yamamoto: "I see... So why didn't you inform us of this right away?"

Toushiro: "Because I was afraid that none of you would listen."

Yamamoto did not reply. He sat there quietly, deep in thought. Then...

Yamamoto: "Captain Hitsugaya... I have decided not to punish you for your actions and are hear-by excused from the crimes you stand accused of."

Yamamoto's words came as a shock to Toushiro. He was speechless. The only words he was able to speak were...

Toushiro: "Th-Thank you, head-captain!"

Yamamoto: "As for you Vegeta... Your actions today have shown me that you are indeed of no threat to us what-so-ever. I hear-by give full pardon to Vegeta with my deepest apologies."

Everyone gave out a big sigh of relief. Toushiro was overjoyed and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta was safe at last.

Yamamoto: "Also enlighten of captain Hitsugaya's bond with Vegeta, I hear-by bestow Vegeta the rank of squad 10's second lieutenant along with current lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto."

The news came as quite a shock to everyone but was happily accepted. For a captain to have two lieutenants was never before done. The meeting was soon over after everyone met the new and second lieutenant of squad 10. Toushiro and Rangiku happily informed the squad of this news who were all already very fond of the saiyan prince. Everyone celebrated, everyone but Vegeta. Toushiro was too happy to see this and he was completely unaware of what was going to happen.


	8. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 7 The Adventure Begins**

The next few days were that of soul reapers seeking out and meeting the new lieutenant. Vegeta was constantly being confronted by members of other squads and welcomed. Kurotsuchi no longer sought out Vegeta after Toushiro threatened to turn him into an iceberg. Soifon, at first, didn't want anything to do with Vegeta but she soon found him to be an excellent training partner due to his incredible speed and immunity to her poisons. Zaraki finally got his chance to fight Vegeta after much persistence. The outcome of the resulting battle was what Toushiro already figured it would be and that was the saiyan prince pounding the crazy captain into the ground with ease. Rukia Kuchiki, member of squad 13 and Byakuya Kuchiki's younger adopted sister, told the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends of the events and they all visited Vegeta as well. Ichigo was even able to get Vegeta to spar with him, with the teenager ending up the loser and badly hurt. As an apology, Vegeta taught Ichigo how to fight without using so much of his stamina, something the young man figured was going to be very useful. Being so strong and experienced, Vegeta was often asked to assist in the training of many soul reapers which he gladly accepted. Head-Captain Yamamoto personally gave the prince a squad 10 lieutenants badge like Rangiku's which he wore tightly around his chest since he was mostly seen on all fours. Although he was curious to know who Coge was, Toushiro remained quiet over the subject after what he saw the mere mention of that name from the Arrancar did to Vegeta. The last thing he wanted to do was send Vegeta into a blind rage where all hell would break loose. At the beginning of the day, Toushiro and Vegeta would play a little to warm up for the days tasks and then Vegeta would go off and explore the Seireitei and the Rukon District, familiarizing himself with everything while Toushiro went to work with paperwork and other duties. When everything was done for the day, Vegeta retuned with Toushiro to the boys quarters and enjoyed a peaceful sleep with the boy genius huddling close to the saiyan. But every night, something tore at Vegeta. Something only he knew. Before Lechku appeared, Vegeta had almost forgotten about his old life. One morning, Toushiro awoke to find Vegeta gone and his badge lying on his desk.

Toushiro: "Rangiku... Have you seen Vegeta?"

Rangiku: "No I haven't. As a matter of fact none of the squad members have. This isn't like him."

All of squad 10 searched for Vegeta. By noon there was still no sign of him, and Toushiro was getting worried.

Toushiro: "I'd better see if anyone else has seen him."

The young captain asked around the other squads but still no luck. Some of the other captains and lieutenants helped in the search but they all came back with nothing. Then, Kurotsuchi came up with the information they had all been looking for and explained it in a captains meeting. That night, while Toushiro slept peacefully, Vegeta traveled through the Senkaimon alone and went back to the living world. Once there, he dashed into the night to where no one knew. The news came as quite a shock for Toushiro.

Toushiro: "Why would he do this?"

Komamura: "You mean you don't know?"

Toushiro: "I'll admit that he's been a little quiet lately, but I thought that he was just tired."

Shunsui: "Still what would make him to just run off without telling anyone."

Byakuya: "Vegeta's not the type to do something without reason."

Ukitake: "You're right, it must be important."

Kurotsuchi: "Need I remind everyone that Vegeta isn't a soul but still a living being."

Yamamoto: "In that case the best thing to do is wait. If Vegeta does not return within one week, we'll have to assume the worst. Captain Hitsugaya, please let us know if Vegeta contacts you."

Toushiro: "Yes sir."

The meeting ended and the captains returned to their divisions. However, Toushiro wasn't so sure that Vegeta wasn't in any danger. In fact, the boy was almost convinced that something was wrong. When he got back to his office, the child prodigy informed his remaining lieutenant of the situation.

Rangiku: "So what are you going to do, captain?"

Toushiro: "I'll wait until tomorrow before I make my decision. If I don't hear from Vegeta by then, then I'm going after him."

Rangiku: "But captain you can't be serious! Do you know what kind of trouble you'll get into?!"

Toushiro: "I'm fully aware of that and it's not like I haven't faced it before. Now I need you to do me a favor."

Rangiku: "What is it?"

Toushiro: "I want you to inform Kisuke Urahara of the situation. Tell him of my plans and to be ready for my travel to the world of the living tomorrow night unless he hears from me. Now go, quickly!"

Rangiku: "Yes sir!"

And Rangiku left for the world of the living as fast as she could, leaving Toushiro to wonder what Vegeta may be up to.

Toushiro: "What's wrong, Vegeta?"

In the world of the living, it was dusk when Ichigo and his friends were walking home after school, with Kon just about to drive Ichigo wild.

Ichigo: "You know your just about to piss me off, Kon!"

Uryu: "Like that's nothing new."

Ichigo: "Don't even get me started, Uryu."

Kon: "I'm just saying that you need to respect me a little more, Ichigo. Without me you'd be nothing!"

Ichigo: "That IT!!"

Ichigo grabbed the stuffed lion and tossed it across the street as hard as he could.

Orihime: "Nice toss, Ichigo!"

Chad: "Hm."

Ririn: "Will he ever learn?"

Kurodo: "I must admit he is persistent!"

Noba: "Indeed."

Just then, Kon slammed into something... Or rather someone.

Kon: "AH!"

Ichigo and company all turned to Kon and there they saw a familiar figure standing there, looking down at the mod soul.

Chad: "Wait, isn't that...?"

Ichigo: "Vegeta?!"

It was Vegeta.

Orihime: "Oh hi Vegeta!"

Uryu: "What's he doing here?"

Ichigo: "And without Toushiro."

Then, without saying a word, Vegeta ran off to the east at full speed.

Ichigo: "Hey wait! Vegeta!"

Orihime: "Why'd he just run off?"

Uryu: "And what was with that look in his eyes?"

Chad: "Do you think Toushiro knows?"

Ichigo: "I'm about to find out, let's meet at Urahara's Shop in an hour."

Orihime, Chad and Uryu all agreed and sprinted for home. Ichigo picked up Kon and ran home. After dodging his fathers usual welcome home wrestling match, the orange hair teenager tried calling Toushiro. During the time when Vegeta was seen as a ryoka, Ichigo told the captain that they would gladly help in anyway they could. So the young captain and Ichigo gave each other their cellphone numbers incase Toushiro needed to get a hold of Ichigo fast. The phone rang and rang, but there wasn't an answer.

Ichigo: "That's odd."

An hour later, the four met at Urahara Shop where Kisuke Urahara, the former captain of squad 12, and Yoruichi Shihoin, the former captain of squad 2, were waiting.

Uryu: "So what did Toushiro say?"

Ichigo: "He didn't answer. What's going on?"

Urahara: "You're in luck. Rangiku stopped by and told me that Vegeta disappeared this morning. It was later discovered that he left the soul society and came to the world of the living for reasons unknown. If he didn't hear from Vegeta by tomorrow night, captain Hitsugaya's going to come looking for him."

Yoruichi: "We were told to get ready unless we heard from him."

Chad: "Does anyone know why Vegeta left?"

Urahara: "Unfortunately, no one does."

Ichigo: "I'm going to try calling Toushiro again."

Everyone grew quiet as Ichigo called up Toushiro's number again. This time, there was an answer.

_Toushiro: "Nows not a good time to talk, Ichigo."_

Ichigo: "Toushiro, we just learned what's going on! Forget waiting until tomorrow night, get over here now! Uryu, Chad, Orihime and I just ran into Vegeta and he seemed upset about something! We also know which direction he's heading in! If you don't hurry, the trail will be cold!"

_Toushiro: "I'm on my way!"_

Sure enough, it didn't take Toushiro long to arrive at Urahara Shop. He came alone and replaced his captains uniform with a light brown cape. Without wasting any time, Ichigo turned into a soul reaper and led Toushiro to the spot where he and the others had seen Vegeta.

Toushiro: "You said he seemed upset about something. Did he say what?"

Ichigo: "No. He ran off that way before any of us could get a chance to speak with him. He had this look in his eyes, like he was determined but at the same time fearful."

Just then, Renji and Rukia arrived.

Rukia: "Ichigo!"

Renji: "Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toushiro: "What's going on here?! Why are you two here?!"

Renji: "Rangiku was worried so she told us what you were doing. We decided to assist you incase you couldn't get Ichigo or the others to help."

Ichigo: "That's a bunch of crap! Why wouldn't we help?!"

Renji: "I don't know!"

Rukia: "Head-Captain Yamamoto is aware of your actions, captain. He said to alert them incase we need backup."

Toushiro: "What tipped him off?"

Renji: "An unknown ryoka came to the soul society. He demanded us to tell him where Vegeta was and when we told him that he wasn't here, he said; That weakling must already be on his way to face Lord Coge!"

Rukia: "And then he said; Lord Coge will rule over all once Vegeta is killed and there's nothing you can do to stop him!"

Renji: "More like shouting it."

Toushiro: *So Vegeta is in danger!*

Orihime: "What are we going to do?"

Ichigo: "Toushiro we'll follow you."

Toushiro: "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you. Which way did Vegeta go again?"

Ichigo pointed to the east. Toushiro followed Ichigo's finger and then closed his eyes.

Toushiro: "I need complete silence."

Even though they didn't know what the young captain was doing, they obeyed. The world fell silent as he concentrated. Although he found tracking down Vegeta's energy signal in the soul society very easy, it was another story in the world of the living due to the fact that Vegeta was the only one with this kind of energy in the soul society. Then he remembered something Vegeta had said.

_Vegeta: "Each saiyans aura is a different color. Kakarot's is blue, mine is white. Where ever we go, we leave small traces of energy behind that will fade in a few hours."_

Toushiro concentrated harder. Then he saw it in his mind... A trail of white energy heading east.

Toushiro: "I've got his trail! Follow me!"

Without a moment to loose, Toushiro ran off with Ichigo and the others close behind him.


	9. Brother Coge

Coge is my own character, who is Vegeta's older brother who wants revenge by killing Vegeta so he can regain the title as 'prince of all saiyans'... Incase none of you haven't read my other story _A Second Prince?_

* * *

**Chapter 8 Brother Coge**

Vegeta had ran all night and now he had reached his destination. He stood before a massive mansion in the middle of a dark forest. The mansion was old and falling apart. Vegeta slowly stood up on his back legs and sniffed the air, checking if the cost was clear. Then he went inside. Once inside, Vegeta was confronted by a familiar face. There, sitting on a giant box-shaped object covered by a tarp... Was Coge.

Coge: "Welcome, brother. So glad you could join us."

Vegeta: "Where is Kakarot and the others?!"

Coge: "Why they're right here."

Coge gripped the tarp and pulled it off. It was covering a cage made of Katchin, the densest metal in the universe, and inside was all of Vegeta's friends.

Goku: "Vegeta! You're alive!"

Krillin: "Vegeta's alive!"

Yamcha: "Impossible!"

Piccolo: "But we thought...!"

His friends reactions told Vegeta that Coge tricked them into thinking that he was dead so the saiyan prince wondered what else Coge had told them. Suddenly the doors closed behind the prince. Alarmed, the saiyan turned and his eyes locked onto two figures he didn't recognize... But he could tell that right away that they were Arrancars.

Vegeta: "Arrancars!"

Coge: "Yes, I'm surprised you know what they are. I've learned that you killed Lechku, an impressive feat no less."

Then the two Arrancars suddenly appeared in front and behind Vegeta. They had his exits blocked off and surrounded.

Arrancar #1: "There's no escape!"

Arrancar #2: "We're stronger than that fool, Lechku!"

Coge: "Any last words, little brother?"

Vegeta eyed the two Arrancars and then at Coge. But then Vegeta chuckled.

Vegeta: "Yeah I have some last words for you Coge. Are you scared? You, the one who has tried to kill me for so long! Why not attack me yourself? Why send your lackeys? Are you just as cowardly as Frieza!"

Coge grew enraged.

Coge: "Why you little!"

At that moment, Coge hopped off of the cage and swiped his hand across his brothers face. The force nocked the prince off of his feet and to the ground.

Goku: "Vegeta!"

Trunks: "Father!"

Gohan: "Vegeta!"

Coge: "I'll make you eat those words with your own DEAD BODY!!"

Coge hovered over Vegeta, with his arm ready to strike the final blow. But just then... Help arrived.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"


	10. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 9 The Battle Begins**

Coge dodged as a giant water/ice dragon came flying towards him. The dragon then retreated and flew back to a sword. There in the doorway stood 7 figures, all of which Vegeta knew... Especially the boy in front.

Coge: "Who are you?!"

Vegeta: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro and the others had arrived just in the nick of time.

Toushiro: "I am Toushiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squads!"

It was then that Toushiro and his group noticed Coge.

Ichigo: "What the?!"

Orihime: "That guy!"

Renji: "He looks just like lieutenant Vegeta!"

Back at the cage, Goku and the others all looked on in confusion.

Krillin: "What in the world is going on?"

Gohan: "Who are those guys and how do they know Vegeta?"

Trunks: "And why'd that red head guy call my dad 'lieutenant'?"

Goku remained silent as he watched Vegeta and the newcomers. Back at the doorway, Toushiro ran up to Vegeta as the saiyan prince tried to get up.

Toushiro: "Vegeta... Are you alright?"

Vegeta: "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Toushiro: "I came after you."

Toushiro looked up from Vegeta and at the look-a-like.

Toushiro: "Who is he?"

Ichigo: "Look out!"

Suddenly, the two Arrancars attacked. The first one went for Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime while the second attacked Chad, Renji and Uryu. That left Vegeta and Toushiro to face Coge alone. Coge fired an energy wave at the two.

Vegeta: "Grab hold, Toushiro!"

Toushiro quickly grabbed hold of the saiyans shoulders and hopped on his back. The saiyan jumped clear as the blast hit. As the others fought the Arrancars, Vegeta and Toushiro took cover from Coge behind the giant stairwell.

Toushiro: "What's going on Vegeta? Who is that man? And who are those people in that cage?"

Vegeta: "Do you remember that night when you asked me how I got this scar on my chest?"

Toushiro: "Huh... Yeah I remember."

Vegeta: "Well it's time I told you everything. That man who looks like me is actually my older brother, Coge."

Toushiro: "Your brother."

Vegeta: "Yes. You see, when a saiyan is born they are examined for their power levels. Coge was 8-years-old when I was born and the rule is that the second born child of the King must be destroyed to avoid rivalry. However, I was born with an even higher power level than my fathers so I became the exception. But Coge was exiled and ever since then, he has tried to kill me as he believed that if he killed me he would regain his title and honor as prince. He came to earth 3 years ago and attacked me, my friends and family. I fought him to defend them and as a result I gained this scar when Coge sliced my chest open. He disappeared in the battle and I'd hoped that he had died. But then, two months ago, Coge reappeared with these creatures that I now know to be Arrancars. With their help, he was able to unleash an attack on Kakarot and me as well as our friends and families. The Arrancar, Lechku, chased me as Kakarot told me to flee and during the chase I was struck by the arrow that you pulled out."

Toushiro: "So that's how you got that arrow stuck in your shoulder."

Vegeta: "Yes it was. I kept running until I came across a portal from another dimension. With the Arrancar still attacking me, I was given but only the one option."

Toushiro: "So that's how you came to the soul society!"

Vegeta: "Hm. Those people trapped in that cage are my friends and family. When Lechku attacked the soul society, I knew that Coge had succeeded in capturing them."

Toushiro: "And that's why you left... You left to save your friends and family."

Vegeta: "Yes. I'm so sorry Toushiro, I didn't want to get you involved. I've grown attached to you and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Out of nowhere, Toushiro lightly tapped Vegeta's forehead. The saiyan looked up at the boy and found his lieutenant's badge staring at him.

Toushiro: "You have no idea how attached I've grown to you, Vegeta. That's why I came to help. Don't worry about me, I'm not a captain for nothing. Now let's free your friends and defeat your brother!"

The prince smiled. Taking and tying the badge and its green sash around his chest, Vegeta got up and leaned down. Toushiro climbed on the saiyans back. He removed his cape and tangled his free hand in the sash tightly and held his sword in the other.

Vegeta: "Hang on. I'm about to transform."

Toushiro: "Into what!?"

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others were all fighting the Arrancars.

Ichigo: "Take a good look... This is... My Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!"

Rukia: "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Renji: "Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru! Hikotsu Taiho!"

Chad: "El Directo!"

Uryu: "Now taste the power from Ginrei Kojaku!"

Ichigo and his friends were gaining the upper hand. In no time they had destroyed the Arrancars working together, but now they faced Coge himself.

Coge: "Impressive. For ones so young!"

They all prepared for Coge's attack, but then a bright light flashed behind the stairwell followed by a massive roar. Soon after, Toushiro yelled as load as he could!

Toushiro: "Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 10 Saying Goodbye**

To everyones surprise, the stairwell exploded.

Ichigo: "What the hell?!"

Uryu: "What's going on?!"

Goku: "Hey!"

Ichigo and his friends turned toward the man who was yelling at them.

Goku: "Get out of there now, or you'll be killed!"

Upon hearing another load roar, they did just that. All of them stood by the cage as the dust and stairwell pieces started to fall. Then Ichigo turned to Goku.

Ichigo: "Who are you?"

Goku: "My names Goku and we're all friends of Vegeta!"

Gohan: 'Please hurry and get us out!"

Ichigo: "Uh ok, hang on!"

As Ichigo and the others worked on the cage, Coge stood ready for whatever was about to be thrown at him. Suddenly, all eyes turned and widened as a massive dark brown and light brown beast, with many black and green spots all over it's body and a sail on it's back, burst through the smoke with a roar. It's long snout contained a mouth full of many large and sharp teeth. The mouth was held wide open as it tried to snatch Coge who only dodged it. There, sitting on top of the creatures head was Toushiro in his bankai form.

Toushiro: "So this is a Spinosaurus!"

Back at the cage, Ichigo and the others all gazed at the beast.

Ichigo: "What the hell is that thing?!"

Uryu: "I don't know but its massive!"

Renji: "And captain Hitsugaya's riding on its head!"

Hercule: "You mean you don't know?!"

Gohan: "That is a Spinosaurus!"

Yamcha: "And it's not just any Spinosaurus!"

Goku: "That is Vegeta!"

Ichigo: "THAT'S VEGETA!"

The spinosaurus slammed its head and snout into the floor and Coge leaped out of the way and into the air. Right when Coge leaped into the air, Toushiro flew after him.

Coge: "What?!"

Toushiro: "You won't get away, Coge!"

As the young captain prepared to attack, Coge held out his hand and charged an energy blast right in front of Toushiro. All the soul reaper could do was watch in horror as there was no way to dodge it in time.

Coge: "I don't think so, brat!"

Coge fired his attack! But right out of the blue, a white wolf-like creature with wings, fangs and a horn jutting out from black hair on its head came flying up to Toushiro! It got in front of him and then its horn started to glow. Just like that, it spat out an electric orb at the blast. Both attacks exploded in mid-air as they made contact! When the smoke cleared, Toushiro looked at the new creature and knew right away that it was Vegeta.

Toushiro: "What's this form?"

Vegeta: "Varu."

Toushiro: "Y-You can talk in these forms?!"

Vegeta: "Only a few, but right nows not the time to talk about that! You must stay focused if you have any hope of defeating Coge!"

Coge: "Ha! Don't make me laugh! Like a child and a pathetic washed up saiyan can beat me, the TRUE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

Goku: "Oh would you just shut up!"

Coge: "WHAT?!!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot!"

Ichigo and the others had somehow managed to break the katchin cage and free Goku and the Z Fighters. Behind Toushiro and Vegeta was Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Ichigo, Renji, anyone who could fly or hover in the air. Those that couldn't, like Chad, Uryu and Orihime stood just below, ready to attack. Almost everyone was ready to attack Coge in someway or another.

Tien: "We are so sick of it!"

18: "True prince this, true prince that!"

Krillin: "God its driving us MAD!"

Gohan: "Which makes one wonder if you were exiled because of Vegeta or because that you just can't shut up!"

Goku: "We've got you and that little friend of yours back, Vegeta! Now attack with everything you've got!"

With so many of his friends behind him, Vegeta turned back into his normal form. Then a gold energy field engulfed him and in a snap he transformed, but not into an animal. He was still the same, but his hair was yellow and his eyes were green.

Vegeta: "Incase you were wondering, Toushiro... This is a Super Saiyan!"

Toushiro grinned. Now he finally knew what a super saiyan was. Vegeta then charged at his brother with Toushiro right next to him and the others right behind them. Coge, on the other hand, fled into the sky. It was nearly 20 vs 1 and Coge knew his odds were slim. He crashed through the roof and flew into the night sky to where no one knew. They watched and cheered as Coge fled from battle.

Renji: "And he called lieutenant Vegeta a coward!"

Goku: "Just think, Vegeta. 3 years ago you were afraid to face him and we had to literally push you into fighting him!"

Toushiro: "You were a afraid to fight him back then?!"

Vegeta: "You have no idea."

Vegeta looked into the sky. Coge was gone for now, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would reappear. But for now, the saiyan prince had something else on his mind.

Vegeta: "Kakarot... I need to talk to you and the others."

Goku: "It's about that kid isn't it."

Vegeta nodded. Goku gathered all of their friends and families but Toushiro, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Renji, Rukia and Orihime. They all listened as Vegeta explained what had happened to him these last two and a half months. Meanwhile Toushiro sat alone, gazing off into nothing with a sad expression as he waited for the moment where he and Vegeta would have to say good bye. Now that his friends and family were safe, Vegeta was likely to return to them. But the poor captains heart sank at the thought as he had grown more attached to the saiyan prince than anything he had ever known. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't see Ichigo walk up to him until the orange haired soul reaper put his hand on the captains shoulder.

Ichigo: "What's wrong with you?"

Toushiro: "Nothing."

Ichigo: "Come on now. I know somethings bothering you. What is it?"

Toushiro: "Well... Its just... Now that Vegeta's friends and family are safe... He's going to return to them. ... ... But the thing is..."

Ichigo: "You don't want him to go, do you?"

Toushiro: "No."

Ichigo watched as the boy fought back the tears. Then he did what Ichigo did best... Comfort others.

Ichigo: "I asked one of those guys earlier where Vegeta used to live and they told me that he lived in a place called Capsule Corporation in West City, and West City is right next to Karakura Town. It's only a one hour bus ride from my place so I could take you there whenever you want to visit and, of course, Vegeta could always come with us when we visit."

Ichigo's words made Toushiro feel better. He forgot that he could visit as long as he got permission from head-captain Yamamoto.

Toushiro: "Thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Don't mention it, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Captain Hitsugaya!"

Ichigo: "And now you're back to normal. It looks like they're done talking."

Toushiro looked behind him. Whatever Vegeta and his friends were talking about they had indeed finished. The large group came walking up to the captain and Goku held out his hand to Toushiro.

Goku: "You must be captain Toushiro Hitsugaya. I'm pleased to meet you. My name's Goku but Vegeta calls me Kakarot since that's my saiyan name."

Toushiro: "Oh so you're Kakarot."

Toushiro took the mans hand as he was helped up. The size difference was unbelievable as they shook hands.

Goku: "Vegeta told us everything and we're all very grateful and thankful to you, after hearing that you risked so much to help him."

Toushiro: "Uh thanks, its a pleasure to meet you too Kakarot."

Goku: "Please, call me Goku. Well as I just said, Vegeta told us everything and we were talking about what we were going to do... And we've decided that..."


	12. Returning Home

I hope you enjoyed reading this story. The sequel to this story is _Defenders of The Future._

* * *

**Chapter 11 Returning Home**

All of the soul reapers were gathered at the Senkaimon. They had all gotten word that Captain Hitsugaya and party were returning after they left to go after Vegeta.

Rangiku: "Some one's coming!"

Komamura: "But who is it?"

They all watched as Renji and Rukia were the first to walk out, followed by Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Orihime. Almost all of the soul reapers erupted into a frenzy of cheers!

Yamamoto: "So where is Captain Hitsugaya?"

None of them answered. They all instead looked back at the Senkaimon gate with delighted smiles. Out of the light, a shadow appeared. Suddenly, all of the Seireitei erupted with joy as Vegeta slowly walked out of the gate with Toushiro riding on his back.

Rangiku: "Captain! Vegeta!"

Ukitake: "They found Vegeta!"

The saiyan prince looked on in amazement as he walked up to the other captains. He had no idea just how popular he was! It made him feel happier then he's ever known. Toushiro was happy too, for what had happened back in the world of the living.

**~Flashback~**

Goku: "We've all decided that Vegeta should stay with you."

Those words almost flew right past Toushiro. He was speechless!

Toushiro: "Wh-wh-what?!"

Gohan: "You must have figured that Vegeta was going to come back with us, didn't you?"

Toushiro: "Well, yes I mean... You're his real friends and family."

Piccolo: "Yes but Vegeta wanted to stay with you."

Toushiro: "Vegeta wanted to stay... With me?"

Still in shock, the boy turned to Vegeta who was standing right next to him.

Vegeta: "Do you remember how wild I was when I was injured and being chased by the 13 Court Guard Squads?"

Toushiro: "Yes."

Goku: "Well believe it or not, Vegeta behaves like that almost all the time since he grew up in a harsh environment. But you... You are the first person to ever win his complete trust. He can be as wild as his horse form at times... But you've, well to put it bluntly, tamed him! It also took you no more than just one day to gain his trust and friendship, where as it took me 11 years before he started calling me his friend!"

Krillin: "He's not joking either!"

Gohan: "It's true."

Yamcha: "It really did take Goku 11 years to get Vegeta to be his friend."

Ichigo: *Whistle* "And they call me stubborn!"

Vegeta: "Who was it that put you in the hospital for two days after our sparing match that YOU insisted we do?! Because I don't have a problem refreshing your memory!"

Ichigo hushed up right there. The whole group laughed and Vegeta patted Ichigo on the back, letting him know that he had no hard feelings. Ichigo was relieved.

Ichigo: "Hey, I got a question. How is it that you people can see us? We're spirits and no one else can see us unless they were born or given a special power."

Renji: "Good question."

Piccolo: "We've encountered many things in our battles."

Goku: "Plus we've all been dead before but wished back to life."

Rukia: "Wished back?"

Toushiro: "The seven magic dragon balls! Am I right, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "You are correct. When I said that my friends and I have experienced just about everything, I meant it!"

A few hours later, after some explaining, everyone was saying goodbye to Vegeta as Urahara had the Senkaimon ready. Toushiro promised that he and Vegeta would come and visit now and then, after he talked to the head-captain of course. Ichigo told the Z Fighters where they all lived and that they would let them know when they were going to visit the soul society so they could join them.

Bulma: "We'll miss you Vegeta. Take care of Toushiro."

Vegeta: "And I'll miss all of you too."

Goku: "Remember what you have by your side, Toushiro. And don't forget that you can always count on us to help whenever you need it."

Toushiro: "I won't Goku and thank you... For everything."

Finally, it was time to go. The young captain climbed on Vegeta's back and followed the others through the Senkaimon. But not before Vegeta stopped and turned back to his friends and family. Rearing up, the saiyan prince unleashed his unmistakable roar as load as he could and the Z Fighters cheered and shouted back at him. Then the saiyan ran through the Senkaimon with his captain on his back.

**~End Flashback~**

Toushiro Hitsugaya was overjoyed. He couldn't believe everything that has happened to him as he looked back. The day he first met Vegeta. How Vegeta had saved him from a Menos. When the Arrancar, Lechku attacked. Then finally, when head-captain Yamamoto declared Vegeta to be an ally and announced him as squad 10's second lieutenant. And of course, when he met Goku and the rest of Vegeta's friends. Goku had said that Toushiro was the first person to truly win Vegeta's trust. As they joined the captains and lieutenants, captain Toushiro Hitsugaya knew that his life has been forever changed by the saiyan who is wild.

The End


	13. Bonus Chapter: Forbidden Friendship

This bonus chapter takes place right at the beginning of Chapter 6.

* * *

**Forbidden Friendship**

Winter was slowly coming to an end in the Soul Society. The 13 Court Guard Squads were still on high alert for the ryoka, Vegeta. Little did many know that Vegeta was being safely hidden in Toushiro Hitsugaya's private quarters. The young captain of Squad 10 had an unusual attraction to the saiyan prince. Even from the moment he laid eyes on Vegeta, Toushiro was fascinated by him. But it was when the saiyan saved him from a menos that Toushiro sought him out. Now the young captain was trying to find a way to prove to everyone that Vegeta was friend, not foe. Until that time, he kept Vegeta hidden in his room. The only ones who knew were Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana along with Isane, Kiyone, Sentaro and Nanao. They were the only ones who Toushiro deeply trusted with this kind of secret. After all... Toushiro was risking a lot by doing this. The Head-Captain had ordered to report any sightings of the ryoka immediately. If they found Vegeta, they'd probably kill him. And if they found out that Toushiro was helping him, he'd be executed as well. Until he found a way to prove that Vegeta was friendly, Toushiro would have to continue dancing with death. And today, he was very close to the edge of the dance floor. A Captains Meeting had been called once again.

Yamamoto: "Still no sign of that ryoka?"

Soifon: "No sir."

Kurotsuchi: "It's odd. Even with my surveillance equipment, I can't find even a hair of that ryoka! It's like he's just disappeared."

Toushiro just glanced at Kurotsuchi. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the Captain of Squad 12 and head of the Department of Research and Development. This man took 'crazy scientist' to a whole new level. The very moment Kurotsuchi laid eyes on Vegeta, he wanted to do research on him. The problem was that anyone or anything that he 'studied' were never seen alive again. Kurotsuchi was one of the three people that Toushiro had to keep away from Vegeta at all costs.

Yamamoto: "Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro was jogged from his trance.

Toushiro: "Yes sir."

Yamamoto: "You've been awfully quiet lately. Is there something on your mind?"

Toushiro: "Actually sir, there is. How do we know that the ryoka is dangerous? I mean, Kurotsuchi said that saiyans are very nearly extinct so even he doesn't know everything about them."

Kurotsuchi: "Are you saying that I'm wrong?"

Toushiro: "I'm saying that you could be wrong."

Yamamoto: "Normally I would agree with you, Captain Hitsugaya. But remember... The ryoka did attack us. So I'm not taking any chances."

Toushiro: "But what if we can befriend him?"

Kurotsuchi: "Ha! Soul Reapers and Saiyans friends? How absurd!"

Yamamoto: "Regardless of the situation, I want no one to attempt to get near the ryoka without help. And no one is to try and befriend him."

Toushiro: "But, sir, I-"

Yamamoto: "I forbid it!"

The meeting ended and Toushiro went back to his quarters after picking up some extra food. As usual, Vegeta was waiting for him. It didn't take the saiyan prince long to notice the annoyed look on the boy.

Vegeta: "Everything ok?"

Toushiro: "Not really. They're still looking for you. And Yamamoto isn't taking any chances. Since your 'attack' on Zaraki and Byakuya, Yamamoto has declared you dangerous."

Vegeta: "Attack? I was defending myself, they're the one's who came at me with their swords."

Toushiro: "I know that and so do the ones we trust. But the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads can be a little stubborn."

Vegeta: "A little?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, good point."

Vegeta then rubbed his shoulder. His wounds were still being treated but they were almost healed. Just one or two more sessions with Unohana and he'll be back into fighting shape. The day came to an end and morning followed soon after. Unohana came to treat Vegeta's wounds while the young captain tended to his squad. When the young captain came back to check on him, Unohana had a surprise.

Unohana: "Well, all of his wounds are now healed."

Toushiro: "Already?!"

Toushiro was more then a little surprised. Vegeta had some pretty bad wounds. But now he was good as new.

Toushiro: "Wow... Hyper healing."

Days rolled by into weeks. Spring began to take hold of the Soul Society. The snow melted and the plants flourished. Little by little Toushiro brought Vegeta out more and more. He took the saiyan to all sorts of places but mostly far away from the Seireitei. Then the day came. He brought Vegeta out to meet the squad.

Rangiku: "Uh... Captain... Isn't that the ryoka?!"

Toushiro just stood in front of his squad with Vegeta right behind him. The whole squad was afraid. They had heard about the ryoka and how he had attacked Zaraki and Byakuya. But that all changed when their captain told them about the menos.

Toushiro: "If he was dangerous and meant us harm, he wouldn't have risked his life by saving me."

After hearing that, most of Squad 10 began to relax. But some were still a little unsure. None more so then Rangiku.

Rangiku: "Are you sure, captain? He might have just attacked the menos for another reason."

Toushiro: "Relax, Rangiku. I'm sure Vegeta's no threat to us."

Rangiku: "Vegeta?"

Toushiro: "That's his name."

Rangiku: "You named him Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Do I look like a pet?"

Rangiku: "AH! He can talk!?"

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow.

Toushiro: "Of course he can! Honestly, Rangiku."

But Rangiku was still unsure about this whole thing. She was more afraid of what would happen if it was learned that Toushiro was hiding Vegeta then anything else. Squad 10 accepted Vegeta rather easily and everyone promised that they'd do everything they can to help. But Rangiku was still unsure. Vegeta started feeling more comfortable now that he and Toushiro had more supporters. He had to admit that he liked the kid. He also admired the confident and brave nature of this child prodigy. The saiyan knew that Toushiro would get into serious trouble if their secret was blown, but still the boy insisted on doing it anyway. Then, one day, Toushiro came back from another Captains Meeting. Just as the young captain was about to open his door, Vegeta opened it for him. Toushiro was a little surprised.

Toushiro: "How'd you know I was coming?"

Vegeta: "I sensed you."

Toushiro: "Sensed me?"

Vegeta: "Yes, it's a technique that many of my friends and I have. We can sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone. Well almost anyone. We found out that androids are a different story."

Toushiro: "So it's kinda like how we sense spiritual power?"

Vegeta: "Uh, yes I think so. From what you've told me, spiritual power seems to be the same as what we define as energy."

Toushiro: "But I can't sense you, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Hmm... Well... There might be some differences too."

Toushiro: "I can't sense you but you can sense me."

Vegeta: "Yeah... Maybe strength and experience contribute."

Toushiro: "Can I learn?"

Vegeta: "How to sense energy?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. Is it hard?"

Vegeta: "Umm... Not really. But, then again, I learned it on my own. I wasn't taught how, so it might be hard for me to teach you."

Toushiro: "Well I'm willing to learn."

Vegeta: "Hmm... Well... Let me sleep on it, Toushiro. I need to think about that a little."

Toushiro: "Why?"

Vegeta: "Well in order for you to learn how to sense energy the way I do, I'd need to raise my power which I've been suppressing so no one will find me."

Toushiro: "I get it. I may not be able to sense you but there might be a possibility that someone else can."

Vegeta nodded. That night, the saiyan prince went to sleep alongside Toushiro. As he slept, Vegeta thought about what to do. He wanted to see just how intelligent this boy was and he wanted a challenge. But was it worth the risk of being discovered? Vegeta understood the situation he was in. If he was discovered, he'd be killed. And that's when he had it. The next morning, Toushiro woke up to see Vegeta up and ready. The saiyan looked like he was ready to do some serious training.

Vegeta: "You're off today, right?"

Toushiro: "(Yawning) Yeah."

Vegeta: "Good."

And Vegeta tossed Toushiro's clothes onto his lap. The young captain was confused.

Vegeta: "Come with me."

After Toushiro got ready and dressed, he followed Vegeta out to the woods.

Toushiro: "Where are we going, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "There is a cove not far from where you found me. Surprisingly, the stone that surrounds this cove actually conceals my energy."

Toushiro: "Wow! So, why are we going there?"

Vegeta: "By the end of the day, I'll have you sensing my power level."

Toushiro smiled. The cove was a beautiful little place. A small pond in the center with trees hovering way above them at the top. There was more then enough room for them to train here. And Vegeta quickly began teaching Toushiro.

Vegeta: "Now, close your eyes... Let your whole world go black. Don't rely on your other senses. Focus on your sixth sense."

As Vegeta talked Toushiro through, the young captain listened to every word. But he was finding it rather hard and kept opening his eyes.

Vegeta: "Don't use your eyes! They only get in the way."

Toushiro: "I know. It's just hard."

Vegeta: "Are you getting anything?"

Toushiro: "I'm getting something. I keep seeing you but with a faded white line around you."

Vegeta: "Each saiyan's aura is a different color. Kakarot's is blue, mine is white. Wherever we go, we leave small traces of energy behind that will fade in a few hours. Let's try again."

They tried again, but Toushiro wasn't getting much. By noon, they had been at it for a few hours. But still Toushiro kept trying. He was determined to pull it off. Both Vegeta and Toushiro were so busy that they didn't notice Rangiku as she watched from behind a tree above them. She just watched as her captain kept trying and trying with only little success. Vegeta eventually tried another strategy. He placed many small orbs of his own energy in various of places. Once he was done, he poured a little bit of energy into one and strings of energy flowed to every orb.

Vegeta: "Let's see if you can navigate this obstacle course."

Toushiro: "What happens if I touch one of those lines?"

Vegeta: "You'll get a little zap. Nothing more then what you'd get from a static shock. Now try it."

And Toushiro tried to navigate the course. But he kept getting shocked and halfway through the course he kept opening his eyes. Finally, as the sun was beginning to fall, it seemed that Toushiro wasn't going to get it. But Vegeta had one more trick up his sleeve. He noticed that Toushiro was close, but the instinct to open his eyes kept getting in the way. What if it was made so that he couldn't see even with his eyes open?

Toushiro: "What's with the cloth, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "You almost have it, but your eyes kept messing it up. So I'm gonna make it so that you have no choice."

Toushiro: "What?"

And Vegeta tied the cloth around the young captain's eyes. The blindfold did the trick. Toushiro couldn't see. Vegeta stood back behind the course and waited for Toushiro to begin. Rangiku watched too. The young captain stood there for a while before he tried one more time. This time... Vegeta smiled when Toushiro took the first step. The boy took step after step, all over the lines. When he was halfway done...

Vegeta: "Try to follow me, Toushiro!"

The saiyan moved to another part of the course. Toushiro stood still for a moment and smiled before turning towards Vegeta! He couldn't see where he was going. He was relying purely on sensing where to go. Vegeta kept moving around every time Toushiro got close. Rangiku was astonished when she saw her captain following the saiyan, sometimes even backwards! She found it even more amazing by the whole mood of the scene. The setting sun, the peaceful feel, and the fact that it looked almost like her captain and Vegeta were dancing in a way. But what was more amazing was at how much fun the boy was having. It was... Kinda sweet. A smile crossed Rangiku's lips as she watched the spectacle. This big and powerful saiyan was being so gentle around Toushiro. In fact Vegeta was having fun too. He kept moving around and Toushiro would soon be following him. It seemed that the boy had done it! Then, with his back turned, Toushiro took one more step and he was out of the obstacle course. But he froze. He could sense it. A very powerful energy signal behind him. The strongest captains, even the Head-Captain himself, paled in comparison to the power of this person. But there was something familiar about this power too. Toushiro slowly turned around. Then he smiled and held up his hand. He felt something familiar press into his palm. He knew who it was. He removed the blindfold and saw Vegeta smiling at him. Their friendship was a forbidden friendship... But that just made it stronger.


End file.
